Most Eligible Bachelor
by RawKe
Summary: Everyone is married except Eugene


Eugene felt like he'd been gut punched. He felt like he would actually throw up. Or break down, whichever. Everyone was gathered around Heath congratulating him and Rebecca on their engagement. Jarrod had remarried, having been married to Beth before, and they had two children. Nick had married not long after and had a child on the way. Audra was married and had twins. Now Heath was getting married. Everyone was ecstatic.

Except Eugene. Eugene felt like the number of people in the room had multiplied by the hundreds and the room had shrunk by an equal amount. He was certain he was going to be crushed to death by his own family.

"Congratulations, Heath," he said as confidently as he could. It felt like it had come out as a croak, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Your next, Eugene. If we can just get you married off we'll have a great big family spread out all over this valley," Nick said slapping Eugene on the back and winking at him.

Eugene thought the slap was going to knock his heart out of his chest. Or stop it. "I have to meet Dr. Merar for our weekly patient review," he mustered as he turned to leave the room.

"Oh, really, Eugene. Must you go now?" Victoria asked.

"Mother, don't make a fuss. They had their meetings planned before we planned to announce this. We weren't trying to disrupt anyone's schedules, we just couldn't wait to tell everyone," Heath told Victoria.

Eugene grabbed his coat, hat, gun belt and brief case and bargained with himself that if he could just ride out he could breakdown all he wanted. He just had to make it to the barn, saddle a horse, mount the horse and ride out. All that and keep breathing.

 _A Week Earlier_

Bethany and Eugene strolled along the river as the sun set. The day had been beautiful with the summer heat broken and a cool breeze it couldn't have been more beautiful. On top of that he was with Bethany. He wasn't sure how he had been lucky enough to be so madly in love with Bethany and she with him.

Bethany was from a moderately well off, but influential family in San Francisco. They never tried to live above their means and didn't pretend to be something they weren't. In all the social circles Bethany and Eugene were a perfect match and everyone believed they would hear about an engagement in the not so distant future. Eugene had even glanced briefly at rings.

Today they had spent the entire day together. Lunch in the city, a carriage ride, a picnic dinner by the river and now they were watching the sun set over the river.

"Eugene," Bethany said turning to face him.

"Love," Eugene said smiling as he turned to equally face her.

"There have been some rumors in San Francisco that my parents have heard."

"And what rumors are those?"

She paused looking at Eugene as if she thought he should know before speaking. "They're rumors about Heath," she said bluntly.

"Heath? Really? Don't people have anything better to do?" Eugene said frustrated.

"Eugene, take this seriously," Bethany admonished, "these are no small rumors and they have mother very upset."

"Of course I take rumors about my brother seriously. What are the rumors?" Eugene entertained.

"They say Heath isn't your real brother."

"What?!" Eugene shouted in a manner that would have made Nick proud. "Who is saying that? Heath is as much my brother as Nick or Jarrod."

Bethany studied Eugene who noticed, barely, as his anger simmered in him. Heath had lived with them for five years at this point. Eugene might not be as close to Heath as Nick or Jarrod but he still felt they were very close. Eugene had simply been away at school when Heath had first arrived.

"Why would you say it that way?" she asked.

"Say what?" he huffed.

"That he was as much your brother."

"Because he is!"

Bethany studied him another moment. There was a reason her family was influential. They could all read people like most people read newspapers.

"If the statement was so incredulous why did you feel you needed to explain it?"

"What? People think that just because Heath and I don't have the same mother that he isn't my "real" brother. I'm tired of people saying that. He is every bit my brother and my mother has more than fully accepted him."

Bethany looked away for the first time since the conversation began and turned back toward the river. "So, the rumor is true?"'

Eugene sighed. Bethany really was not this way. She was a smart and brilliant girl. "Bethany, I just told you, Heath is my real brother."

"But not in the same way as Nick and Jarrod."

"Yes, in the same way!" Eugene exclaimed exasperated. It probably wasn't fair to Bethany because this was her first time having the conversation, but Eugene had this same conversation so many times that he was tired of it.

Bethany was quiet as she studied the river. She crossed her arms in front of herself, not in a defensive way but in a self-comforting sort of way. As the wind blew she rubbed her arms but wasn't really cold. Eugene chastised himself for forgetting his jacket in the carriage.

"What's wrong, Bethany?" he asked moving to wrap his arms around her.

She turned to face him keeping herself out of his grasp. "You don't understand. Heath's the middle child. That means your father had an affair and had a child. Now, I know that's not Heath's fault and I think it's wonderful that you try to help him, but to publicly acknowledge him is another thing. Your mother has basically communicated to everyone that she is okay with having been cheated on. People will assume that she taught that to her children. That I will be expected to just sit at home while you will be free to see whomever you wish."

Eugene was stunned. Maybe flabbergasted was a more accurate word. He was almost speechless. Almost. "My mother was not okay with being cheated on, but this was almost three decades ago and the two people involved are dead. Heath had no one and he is a good person, a great person. I am very happy he is in my life and I am not ashamed in any way by the way my family has handled this. And for you to think I would cheat on you, plan to cheat on you, well, I'm not sure I have the stomach to accept that."

Bethany nodded. Her expression was blank if not a little melancholy. She wasn't happy, she wasn't angry, she wasn't sad. "I think I'd like to go home Eugene. Please take me home."

Eugene nodded, emotionally drained by the brief conversation. They walked back to the carriage, all the happy moments from the day as gone as the sun was from the sky.

When they arrived at Bethany's parents' house he hopped out and helped her down. The ride had been silent neither one having anything left to say.

"Do you want me to pick you up for the ball on Saturday or are you going to ride with your parents?" he asked her without much enthusiasm. He expected her to say no. He kept looking straight ahead.

"I don't think I'll be doing either," she said not looking at him.

"Will I see you again?"

" I don't think that would be a good idea either."

Eugene could hear her voice break. He wanted to be sad. He wanted to be angry. But, mostly, he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was already hurting. He wanted to comfort her, but he also felt cold to her.

"If you ever change your mind. . ." he started.

"I won't," she finished quietly.

"This was never a secret," he said indignantly. "He's lived with us for five years. Nothing was ever hidden from you."

Bethany nodded and headed towards the house. Eugene saw a curtain flutter in one of the first floor windows where he was sure Bethany's mother had been watching them.

He felt numb as he climbed into the carriage. He wasn't sure what had surprised him more. That Bethany had broken up with him or the reason why she had chosen to break up with him. After five years he still could not believe that people were holding Heath's parentage against him. Was it that as people moved into the city they got a welcome packet explaining to them, "By the way, Heath Barkley used to be Heath Thompson because the Barkleys are messed up people and took him in."

He made it to Jarrod's townhouse without much thought. Jarrod was spending more time in Stockton lately now that he had a family but he had kept the townhouse in San Francisco just to not have to stay in the hotel when he came. Now that Eugene was training as a doctor at the hospital Jarrod was happy to have someone in the townhouse. Eugene was happy to have an empty place to go to after the events of the evening, but all he did was sit in the living room and stare at the wall.

 _A week later_

Eugene had become sullen in the week since Heath's engagement announcement. He did as he was expected to do. Came to his three meals, helped with some of the ranch chores, and visited the patients Dr. Merar had assigned him. Dr. Merar hoped to ease into retirement with Eugene taking over for him. Stockton was a booming town so by the time Dr. Merar had retired Eugene suspected they would need a second, if not a third doctor in the town.

Tonight he was home reading on a disease called diabetes where people did not create enough, if any insulin to help process the food they ate. He thought it was a fascinating disease and suspected there were a few people in the valley who had it. Dr. Merar was suspicious of it claiming, "How come no one has ever had it before now?" He wasn't as interested in it tonight, but it occupied his brain.

Audra came into the room in a ball gown whose skirt was swaying. "Eugene! You're not dressed!" she fussed going to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Just because Bethany isn't here doesn't mean you get to skip the dance."

"Audra, I'm tired. I'm not going to the dance," Eugene said and picked his book back up.

"Eugene, you simply must go. It isn't the same without you," Audra pouted.

"Audra, nothing is "simple." You have three brothers and a husband to dance with. You won't even have time to notice I'm not there," Eugene said as he turned the page.

"I have four brothers and a husband and I want to dance with all of them. Even without Bethany you have several people to dance with."

Eugene took a loud breath and only in the brief second before the words come out of his mouth did he know he was going to be yelling. "Audra, I am not going!" He took another long slow breath and made an effort to quiet his voice. "Do you really want to ruin the evening by arguing with me? Go to the dance Audra. I'm staying home."

Audra still looked startled from being yelled at, but nodded. Jacob walked in then followed by Victoria. Jacob could tell Audra was upset and wrapped an arm around her waiste.

"What is all this yelling? I swear I would have thought Nick was in here," Victoria said picking up her shawl from the back of the couch.

"Eugene was just telling me he was not going to the ball. He's feeling tired," Audra explained as if it had been a normal conversation.

"Well, I don't doubt it. You're non-stop with your work and you're dragging when you're around the house," Victoria said resting her hand on his cheek. "I hope you don't run yourself this ragged when you're in San Francisco. You stay home and rest. Enjoy your time to yourself," she said leaning over to kiss his cheek. He almost pulled away but his brain told him that he'd have to explain that.

The trio heard Nick and Abigail coming down the stairs. Heath had already left to pick up Rebecca on their first official outing as an engaged couple. Jarrod and Carroll were going to meet them there.

Eugene stared blankly at the pages of his book as he listened to everyone leave. When the house was quiet he set the book down and stared at the ceiling. Even after two weeks the break up with Bethany was still hard. He knew eventually his family would figure it out or someone would tell them, he wasn't going to be able to avoid it forever. He also knew they wouldn't accept some vague answer as to why they broke up.

 _At the Party_

The party was well underway, and Eugene hadn't been wrong, Audra barely had time to rest from the dancing. Victoria was sitting down, happy to watch her children with the loves of their lives. Margaret Wexter came and sat down next to Victoria. Victoria managed to keep her sigh to herself determined to not let Margaret spoil her mood.

"Victoria, how lovely to see you. I have missed seeing you while I was in San Francisco," Margaret said pulling out her fan to fan herself.

"Margaret," Victoria acknowledged. "How long do you think you'll be in Stockton before you go back to San Francisco?"

"Oh, it is a wonderful city, but Stockton is home. All the rushing and bustling is exciting but I'm not getting any younger. Although San Francisco is. I imagine it's nice to have Eugene home from San Francisco as well," she said casting a glance over at Victoria.

Victoria noticed the glance but was uncertain as to if it meant anything or not. "Yes, it is always nice to have all my children together. With Jarrod spending more time here and Eugene planning to move back to help Dr. Merar in his practice."

"Oh, yes. I suppose that will be easier now that it is just him returning to the old homestead. It would have been far too crowded to add an extra person."

"My husband and I had the house built for just such an occasion. I love having my house full of my children and grandchildren, though I imagine one day most of them will move out and build their own homes," Victoria said turning to face the room, hoping it would finish the conversation.

"Oh, yes, I agree. And it will be so much easier if Eugene marries a local girl like his brothers."

Victoria had suspected, and was now quite certain, that Margaret was hinting around at something that Victoria was unaware of and Victoria did not want to let on that she did not know what Margaret was talking about. "Eugene is free to marry whomever he chooses. I hope he chooses well, the same as I hope for all my other children. Regardless, we will love and respect whoever he chooses," Victoria assured her.

"Oh, the same as I do for my Charlie. It's just a shame it won't be Bethany. They made such a lovely couple," Margaret said, finally convinced Victoria was not going to give into her probing. Margaret waved across the room. "There's my Charlie now. I best be off. It's been lovely visiting with you."

Victoria nodded at Margaret as she flitted away. Jarrod and Carroll came to sit with Victoria.

"Rewarding conversation, Mother?" Jarrod asked smiling behind his cup.

Victoria glanced towards Margaret. "Perhaps. Jarrod, has Eugene said anything to you since he came home last week?"

Jarrod lowered his cup. "Not about anything in particular. Did you have an expectation of him saying something?"

"Margaret was just suggesting that Eugene would not be marrying Bethany," Victoria said.

Jarrod twisted his mouth in thought.

"He has been rather depressed lately," Carroll said. "And I don't think he's sent any letters since he's been back."

Jarrod nodded slowly in agreement with his wife as he processed what she was saying. "Why wouldn't he say anything? He would have had to known we would find out eventually."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it yet," Carroll suggested.

Victoria nodded in agreement having thought about the conversation and Eugene's behavior.

Audra and Jacob walked up with Nick and Abigail not far behind them. Audra looked around to see who was standing nearby. Heath and Rebecca were in another part of the room being congratulated on their engagement as they had been all night.

"Mother, I heard the worst news from Charlie Wexter," Audra said. Victoria noticed that her eyes and nose had reddened but no tears had welled up yet. "He said Eugene and Bethany broke up because Father had an affair and that you had taught us that was acceptable because you welcomed Heath into the family."

"What?" Victoria and Jarrod asked at the same time.

"Margaret was just hinting about Eugene and Bethany breaking up but she hadn't said why," Victoria said.

"Where did he hear that from, Honey?" Jarrod asked.

"He said he heard it from some of Bethany's closest friends. She and her parents hadn't known about Heath's background until recently. When she asked Eugene about it, he of course confirmed the story. She said her parents would never permit them to marry because they would not tolerate the scandal of their daughter being cheated on by an unfaithful husband, which he was clearly going to be since his father was and you were nice to Heath," Audra said as she burst into tears.

Jacob pulled her into his shoulder and looked around. Heath and Rebecca's group was dwindling and they would soon be finding their way over to the family. Victoria gave Audra her handkerchief.

"Quickly, Audra. Heath will be over here in a minute. All of you, this is a happy time for Heath. You may tell him that Eugene broke up but you will not tell him why. I will not have this issue come up again while he is supposed to be celebrating," Victoria ordered them. They all nodded in agreement.

Sure enough, Heath and Rebecca walked up about that time. "What did we miss?" Rebecca asked.

"We just heard a rumor that Eugene and Bethany broke up. It sounds like it might be true," Victoria said calmer than she felt. Would someone outside the family tell Heath in order to hurt him? Did anyone in Stockton dislike him that much? Maybe not, but they loved drama. Why else had Margaret gone out of her way to get information.

"Oh, no," Heath said. "What happened? They seemed so perfect together."

"Sounds like they had one doozie of a fight," Nick said slapping Heath on the back. "They aren't like us, Heath. We picked women who can have a spirited debate with their women."

"It's hardly spirited since we always win, since we're always right," Abigail said adjusting her gloves.

Nick stuttered good naturedly before kissing her on the cheek. Heath laughed.

"Well, we'll have to set aside some brotherly time for him and help him get back on his feet," Heath said wrapping his arm around Rebecca's waist. "We're going to head out. I suspect you all will beat me home."

They said their goodbyes and headed out. Victoria observed that no one had seemed to have anything but well wishes for the couple. No one at the dance that is.

 _The Next Day_

Jarrod arrived at the house shortly after breakfast. Most of the family had slept in after the late night. Everyone except Eugene who was in the study reviewing his paperwork on his patients.

Victoria had packed a basket so that her sons could go fishing. Jarrod, Nick, and Heath went into the study where Eugene was taking notes. He looked up at them and then back at his notes.

"Alright, Eugene, let's go," Nick said loudly.

Eugene looked up not being startled by the loud interruption. "Go where?"

"Fishing, little brother," Jarrod said, patting him on the back.

"I'm busy," Eugene said bluntly before returning to his work.

"Not today. Today you're going to get out of the house and relax. Doc Merar's orders," Jarrod said.

Eugene narrowed his eyes at him and felt a, perhaps slightly, disproportional anger rising in him. "What do you mean, 'Doc Merar's orders'?" he growled standing up.

The three brothers were startled by the reaction, but Jarrod recovered. "Just that I had mentioned that the four of us hadn't done anything together in a long time. I had said I didn't want to take you away from your work because you were so busy and he said it was good for you to take some time off."

While the answer might have been sufficient at other times, it was not sufficient this time. "Are you reporting my actions to Dr. Merar?" Eugene seethed.

"Eugene, it was one comment. No one is reporting anything to Dr. Merar. We wouldn't know what to report anyway," Heath said calmly.

Eugene eyed each of them slowly, a scowl on his face.

"Like I said, I'm busy. I think I have the right to determine my own schedule, even if I am the youngest," he sat back down and started stacking his books.

"Oh, now what does that mean?" Nick started to ask, but both Jarrod and Heath waved him off.

"Eugene, we know about Bethany," Jarrod said.

Eugene kept packing his stuff up, not looking at any of them. "What do you know about it."

Jarrod and Nick glanced at Heath quickly hoping that Eugene was not going to spill the beans. "We've each heard different things," Jarrod said. Eugene looked at him as he understood what he was implying. Eugene didn't bother to look at Heath.

"Eugene, we all know what you're going through. We've all been there," Heath said.

 _Oh sure,_ Eugene thought, _I'm sure you've been dumped because of your bastard brother._ Eugene immediately scolded himself and continued to avoid Heath.

"If you'll excuse me," Eugene said moving past them with his paperwork. The door to the study slammed shut behind him.

 _Two Months Later_

Eugene adjusted his tux to be more comfortable in the time between Heath's wedding and the reception. After two months he was quite satisfied that he had endured the wedding relatively unscathed, though his mother had asked him to try and look happy several times. Not being depressed was his success, being happy was entirely a different matter. Heath and Rebecca had handled it with grace though.

Eugene headed out to the yard where everything was in place. Families were beginning to arrive. Eugene had several plans for keeping as low key as possible during the night. It was his first public outing since the breakup and by now everyone knew. Except to meet with Dr. Merar he had hardly been into town and when he was he kept his head down and did what he needed to do quickly.

"It's like ripping off a bandage," he heard his mother's voice say from behind him. He turned to face her with a questioning look. "Once all of the talk and the rumors run through everyone will move on to the next thing. But, if you keep putting it off they'll keep talking. They'll think you have something to hide."

"I'll be fine mother," Eugene said as his mother came to stand beside him and look out over the yard. Heath and Rebecca were still in the house while the rest of the family was outside.

"Oh, well, then I don't suppose I could impose upon you a dance or two?" Victoria asked.

"No, I think I will stay far away from the dance floor to avoid any other invitation that may come up," he said plainly.

Victoria nodded.

The night wore on with Heath and Rebecca being introduced as a couple to loud cheers. Eugene sat at the table with his family, reducing the need to mingle, and where they were sitting allowed Eugene to be on the edge of the party. He found staying at the table, away from the dancing and the bar helped keep people away.

Finally deciding he needed a drink he began making his way along the outskirts of the party. He made it almost to the bar when he found Anna Willamon in his path. She was from a fairly well off family in the Valley and many young men hoped to be considered lucky enough to marry her.

"Oh, Eugene, this has been an absolutely beautiful reception," Anna said blocking his path.

"Yes, Mother and Audra certainly spare no expense when it comes to throwing a party," Eugene said.

"And the sunset and twilight lighting certainly does help create a romantic atmosphere, don't you think," she asked smiling at him.

"Well, I would imagine that a person's opinion of the sunset and twilight would dictate whether or not they found it romantic," Eugene said ignoring her flirting.

"Oh, really now, everyone finds the sunset romantic," she said batting his arm.

"I imagine some people find it an opportunity for going to bed. If you'll excuse me," Eugene said nodding to her.

"Oh, were you going to get some punch?" she asked turning to walk with him.

"I was going to get a drink," he said flatly back to her.

"Well, that certainly does sound like more fun than plain ole punch," she said.

"Are you old enough to drink Anna? Do your parents know you plan on drinking tonight?" he asked stopping to look at her.

"Oh, don't spoil the night with your tattle telling," she pouted.

"Anna, if you want to drink that's your business, but I'm not going to have anything to do with it. Now why don't you go get some punch," he said. He turned and walked off before she had a chance to reply.

When he arrived at the bar he quickly drank the shot he ordered and then asked for a second one.

"Looks like Anna Willamon has you in her sights," Luke Sephar said walking up next to him.

"Well, she can keep on looking," Eugene said drinking his second drink slower.

"You're the last of the Barkley brothers to be married and you all are the only family that could actually improve her family's status."

"That is not my problem, nor do I think her parents particularly care."

"Then how do you feel about Caroline Carther and Lizzie McGrath?" Luke asked ordering a drink himself.

"I don't feel anything about them," Eugene said.

"You sure, because they're headed straight this way," Luke said putting his fresh drink between himself and the arriving girls. Eugene sighed just loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Hello, Luke. Hello, Eugene," Caroline said cheerfully.

"Caroline, Lizzie," Luke said raising his glass in salute.

Eugene turned to face them and also raised his glass at them before taking a sip.

"This has been a wonderful evening, don't you agree?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I'd say everyone has been enjoying themselves," Luke said.

"What about you, Eugene? We've missed seeing you at the parties and the dances," Lizzie said.

"Well, being a doctor has its demands. Plus, helping out at the ranch. Not a lot of time or energy for stupid things like dances," Eugene said. It felt a little harsh, his mother certainly would have said something had she heard, but he wasn't sorry.

"Well, I don't feel like the dances are stupid at all. They are an excellent chance for the community to get together for a bit of fun and getting to know each other better," Caroline said.

"I imagine those that want to know each other will get to know each other even without the dances," Luke said smiling at the girls.

Caroline frowned at the fact that she was getting more attention from Luke than from Eugene. Lizzie seemed a little hurt at his response to her comment.

"I imagine we ought to continue or mingling. It would be terribly rude if we forgot to greet someone," Caroline said taking Lizzie's arm and leading her off.

"Oh the joys of being friends with the most eligible bachelor in the valley when he wants nothing to do with women," Luke said after the girls had gone.

Eugene looked sideways at him as he turned back to face the bar and order a third drink.

"Is it that bad?" Luke asked on the lookout for more people approaching.

"It wouldn't be if people would let it go."

Luke leaned in to keep the next part of the conversation private. "Eugene, I've heard that she broke up with you because of Heath."

Eugene's reaction confirmed the rumors. "She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. It's bad enough that she chose that reason to break up with me, but really, to be going around telling everyone. Maybe I ought to have Jarrod sue her." He downed the rest of his drink. "She liked Heath. They got along. Her parents liked him. What the hell happened? Are they really going to let _his_ birth break up our marriage?"

Luke's eyes snapped over to Eugene as his jaw dropped. "Was it that serious?"

Eugene looked down at his empty glass. "I was probably going to buy a ring in a few days if she hadn't said what she said. Now I wouldn't take her back if she came crawling and begging." Eugene straightened up and turned toward the party. "I'm going inside."

Luke watched as Eugene walked off towards the house, still recovering from the shock of things.

 _About a Year Later_

Victoria moved around the house preparing for the families to arrive. Jarrod and Carroll, who was pregnant with their third child, were arriving from Stockton with their two little ones. Nick and Abigail were bringing their daughter, Audra and Jacob were bringing the twins, and Heath and the very pregnant Rebecca were all coming to the house. None of them lived very far away and at times it felt like they hadn't left, but it was not often that all of them were in the house at the same time.

This Thanksgiving dinner would be a wonderful opportunity to spend time with the whole family. She stopped as she passed the door to the study where Eugene had several books and papers spread out on the table. Over the past year he had worked almost non-stop and had only gone out when he was hard pressed by his brothers. When they did get him to go out he was grumpy and unpleasant to be around until he got to leave. And he flat out refused to go to San Francisco.

Victoria sighed to herself. She worried about Eugene.

Eugene looked up from the table. "Did you need something, Mother?"

Victoria moved in and rubbed her hand on his back. "I'm just worried about you is all."

Eugene frowned. "Why would you be worried about me? I have a great job, I'm successful, I'll probably have a paper published soon. I'd say things are going well."

"Oh, I know you're happy, but I wonder how long you can keep this pace up," she said looking him in the eye. "You need time to relax, to socialize with people who aren't sick."

"This is relaxing to me, Mother. I don't spend any more time on medicine than Jarrod did in his law practice or Nick and Heath spend on ranch work. Sometimes they spend more."

"I just worry that you are trying to lose yourself in your work."

Eugene straightened up and turned to face his mother. "Mother, I've never found myself so well," he said kissing the top of her head. He began to gather some of his papers. "I've got to go see Flora Phipps. Her ankles have been very swollen during this pregnancy and her blood pressure has been elevated. We can't afford to take any chances at this point."

"Eugene, it's Thanksgiving," Victoria implored.

Eugene stopped, thinking. "Is that today?"

"Yes, Eugene, that's today. People who have found themselves can usually find the date," Victoria said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmm. Then I better remind her to not have a lot of salt and keep her feet up," Eugene said to himself before moving towards the door.

"6 o'clock, Eugene! Be here by 6 o'clock or else!" Victoria called out after him.

Heath and Rebecca walked in right after Eugene walked out. "Where's he headed?" Heath asked.

"Out. He's going out to see patients. On Thanksgiving, which he didn't know it was."

"I'm sure he'll be home in time for dinner, Mother," Rebecca said kissing Victoria's cheek in greeting.

 _Ten Years Later_

"Eugene, you have to go. You're receiving an award from the governor. Several top doctors will be there representing their hospitals. This is a big honor," Jarrod said watching Eugene move around the room looking for particular books.

"I don't know why someone can't tell the governor that someone capable of doing work that wins awards might be busy doing said work," Eugene said flipping through a book before putting it down and picking up the next one.

"The entire banquet is for you. These awards banquets are as much a part of your job as your research."

Eugene looked up from his book and pointed at his brother. "I did not ask for this award. If I had applied for it or asked for it in any way I would fully agree with you, but I didn't."

"You're going, Eugene. The whole family is going. We're leaving first thing in the morning," Jarrod told him and then walked out of the room before Eugene could protest. Eugene watched him walk out. He wanted to protest but knew he would lose.

The following night's banquet wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be. Many of the people present were genuinely interested in his research and less in socializing. He was able to spend a good part of the night, or the part he was required by Jarrod and Mother to be present for, talking about his research.

As his evening drew to a close his colleagues expressed their understanding at Eugene's eagerness to return to his work and began bidding him a goodnight. As he moved towards his family's table a woman stepped in front of him.

"Hello, Eugene," she greeted him with a level of familiarity.

Eugene looked at the woman and thought she looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't place her and it must have shown on his face.

"It's me, Bethany," she said.

Eugene still continued to blank for a moment before he connected Bethany to San Francisco. "Oh, Bethany. Hello. I'm surprised to see you still in San Francisco. I thought you would have moved on by now," he said before looking for a new path to the table.

"My husband was invited to attend your banquet. He speaks highly of you. Our six year old daughter is at home with her nanny," Bethany said watching for a reaction.

"Oh, that's good. Nannies are nice to have when you need to get away from your children," Eugene said having found a route away from this spot.

"I just wanted you to know that my husband is a good person, a good man," she said.

"I'm sure your parents did an excellent job in finding you someone to marry," Eugene said and walked passed her. Her jaw dropped briefly before indignation set in. She stormed off towards her husband who did not realize how close he had come to meeting a hero of his.

Eugene went to the table where only Victoria was sitting. The rest of the family was dancing with their spouses.

"Eugene? What's wrong?" Victoria asked knowing immediately something was wrong with her son.

"I'm going back to the ranch. I should have never come here in the first place," Eugene said finishing his drink from earlier that had become warm. He slammed the glass back on the table and picked up his jacket.

"Of course, you're going back to the ranch. We weren't expecting you to move up here. Unless of course it would help your research."

"It could only hurt my research. And I mean I'm going back tonight. Right now," Eugene said moving towards the door.

"Eugene, you can't go back now there's no train," Victoria said standing up and scanning the crowd for her other sons.

"Then I'll ride a horse," he snapped.

The three of them all looked over when they saw their mother stand. She motioned to them to follow Eugene.

Audra and Jacob came over as did Rebecca, Carroll, and Abigail.

"What happened, Mother?" Audra asked.

"I don't know," Victoria said shaking her head.

"Bethany is here tonight. I saw them talking just a minute ago. She didn't seem too happy about the conversation," Carroll said.

"But, it's been ten years. Surely, Eugene can't still be upset about the breakup can he?" Audra asked.

The women were silent, still reeling from the abrupt turn the night had taken.

"He was going to propose to her," Jacob said quietly.

All the women turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?" Audra asked.

"Luke Sephar told me. The night of Heath and Rebecca's wedding."

Victoria brought her hand to her mouth to cover her surprise.

 _Ten More Years Later_

Victoria was getting older but still tending her own house and visiting with friends, though she did so less often now. Several of the older grandchildren lived in the mansion so Victoria would not be alone and so they could have some independence while still being under their parents' noses.

Jarrod and Carroll lived in San Francisco more as Jarrod's work required him to be closer to the capitol. There oldest had moved back to the ranch to help manage the business side of the ranch. Their second oldest had gone to Europe as a musician and was making great progress among the elite. Their younger two continued to go to school in San Francisco.

Nick and Abigail's oldest lived in the house, mostly to help take care of Victoria and tend to the overall running of the house. Their second oldest ended up having a fine skill for carpentry and had built a workshop between Victoria's house and his parents'. He had set up a small living quarter there and took dinner with whoever he ended up being with. Their youngest lived with them and went to the Stockton school.

Heath and Rebecca's oldest lived at the mansion overseeing the cattle and other livestock. Their other five children all still lived at home though they enjoyed staying with their grandmother. Nick's daughter enjoyed having them around and they enjoyed ranch life, when they weren't also at school in Stockton.

Audra and Jacob had two sets of twins which everyone marveled at, even his parents who had both been twins themselves. Both of the older twins had gone to college in San Francisco, want to become doctor's like their Uncle Eugene.

Eugene remained single, not that every parent of a young girl had not tried to play matchmaker and that every eligible girl had not all but thrown themselves at Eugene, only to be rejected. Now that Eugene was in his 40s his opportunities for marriage were becoming slim, not that he seemed to mind. He had moved into a house in Stockton when he began his own practice as living out at the ranch became too burdensome for many of his patients.

Eugene enjoyed being single while a doctor. No one nagged him about his long and often late hours. No one complained about his research or the messes that he made while doing his research. He had hired two nurses and a housekeeper which made his life easier, even though his housekeeper only had to take care of a few rooms and cook a meal every now and again. Unlike his siblings he never hosted parties and rarely went to them except when they were hosted by his family.

Tonight he was meeting his entire family, that was still in California, at the Cattleman's Restaurant. Even Jarrod and Carroll were coming into town. He dressed in his best suite and left Dr. Mark Coffer in charge of the clinic.

The dinner was lively and mostly uneventful. Most of the Cattleman's Restaurant was empty as the extended Barkley family occupied the majority of it. As dessert and drinks were being served the men and the ladies separated into different circles to talk of matters of interest to them.

Even though the room was mostly Barkleys no one noticed when a middle aged woman walked in who had a level of dignity about her but her worn out clothes did not support her carriage. She walked up to Eugene who stood towards the wall.

"Hello, Eugene," she said quietly.

Even in his drunken state he knew immediately who she was. "Hello, Bethany," he said not turning to look at her.

She hesitated briefly. "Eugene, could we please speak? In private, please?"

Eugene turned to face her. He studied her before nodding and following her outside. Heath saw them walk out and went to follow them.

Outside Eugene leaned against a post while Bethany fiddled with her shawl.

"How have you been Eugene? You look well. Your whole family does," Bethany said.

"What do you want, Bethany?" he asked with a sigh.

"Is it so wrong to want to be polite and catch up first?"

"Your very being here is impolite so how about we skip it?" Eugene said brusquely.

"You're not making this very easy," Bethany pouted. In the shadow Heath almost stepped out, but opted not to.

"After two decades I wasn't aware that I was required to make this easy. Just spit out what you want."

"It's not for me, it's for my daughter," she said with a cry on the edge of her voice.

Eugene sobered up for a moment with the revelation that her daughter needed help, thinking there was something medically wrong with her. "What's wrong with your daughter?" he asked.

"She's expecting," Bethany mumbled.

"Expecting?" Eugene asked uncertain about what was wrong.

"A child. She's with child," Bethany said as she started crying.

"I don't understand why that's a problem. Is there something wrong with the pregnancy?" Eugene asked wondering if the alcohol had affected him that much.

"She's only 16!"

Eugene stared at her in realization before narrowing his eyes. "Does your husband know you're here?"

Bethany hung her head in shame and shook her head. "He left me."

"Why?" Eugene asked somewhat surprised and somewhat curious.

Bethany took a deep and ragged breath but she wasn't able to raise her voice. "He got a girl pregnant and went to marry her instead," she whispered.

Eugene had to lean forward to hear her, and what he heard caused his mouth to drop open and he could not stop himself from laughing. And not a small chuckle either, a full on, deep-belly laugh. And he couldn't stop.

Bethany was mortified and humiliated. "Eugene! Stop. This isn't funny. I can't believe you."

"You can't believe me!" Eugene started, slightly louder than was appropriate for the quietness of the street. "You can't believe me? Oh, no, this is good. You had to know this would be the reaction you would get. Your husband cheats on you, gets another girl pregnant, now your daughter is also pregnant, and _you_ expect _me_ to do something besides laugh? You broke up with me because you said your parents believed the presence of my "bastard" brother meant that my mother had taught us that cheating on our spouses was acceptable. Remember that conversation? Where the very act of me even talking to a woman was going to cause scandal for your whole family? Because I sure remember that conversation," Eugene said. Bethany turned away as she was reminded of her transgressions.

In that shadows Heath felt the color leave his face and he felt nauseous and dizzy. Eugene had never married because of him. For 20 years Eugene had remained single, with no family, barely socialized because people had been worried that Heath's parentage was expected to be practiced among his siblings. He wondered in what other ways his siblings had suffered. Even almost 30 years later it still bothered him that his parentage brought trouble to his family.

"What did you expect me to do for your daughter?" Eugene asked out of curiosity. "You certainly didn't expect me to end the pregnancy did you? Because I won't."

"I was hoping you would take her in as a ward. The child, too. I know how bad orphanages can be, not that they don't try hard, but I don't want them to suffer and I can't provide for them," Bethany said still hopeful that Eugene would help.

"So, suddenly knowing a family that is accepting of bastard children is convenient for you? Where are your parents in all this?"

"They cut us off when they found out Carly was pregnant. They still don't agree with it, but it's not their daughter," Bethany said as her emotions of anger and grief raised the loudness of her voice. "I brought her with me," she said softly, hopefully.

Eugene sighed and rested his head back against the pole. Most of the affects of the alcohol had worn off by now, resulting in a second sigh. "Bethany, I don't know that I can take in a pregnant 16 year old girl. It would look inappropriate, it would be inappropriate, and despite you and your parents' beliefs on the matter that does matter to me and my family. Perhaps one of the nurses at my clinic can take her in."

"Or I can do it," Heath said stepping out of the shadows. Eugene and Bethany both startled, unaware that anyone had been listening. "Well, Rebecca and me. After all who would do a better job in helping raise your - fatherless - grandchild than someone who grew up fatherless? And had a single mother? It's like I'm an expert in the matter, though it has been a few years."

Bethany looked between Heath and Eugene. Eugene was upset about the possibility that Heath had heard him refer to him as a bastard. Eugene shrugged and scrapped his foot in the dirt.

"You would do that? For me?" Bethany asked.

"I'll speak to my wife but I'm sure she'll say yes. You can bring Carly out to the house in the morning and we'll get to know her," Heath said smiling.

Bethany nodded eagerly and rushed back towards the boarding house they were staying in.

Eugene turned to face Heath who looked straight ahead as he watched Bethany leave. "How much of that did you hear?" Eugene asked.

"I'm pretty sure I heard all of it," Heath said glancing sideways at Eugene.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Eugene started, "I don't think of you as a bastard at all. I don't think of anyone that way. I was just trying to prove a point. That's all."

Heath turned to face Eugene with a range of emotions on his face. "Eugene I'm not upset about what you called me tonight. The fact that you went through what you did tells me that you don't think of me that way. What upsets me is that you never told me that was why you broke up, why you'd stayed single all these years. I'm so sorry, Eugene. If I had known," Heath said shaking his head.

Eugene nodded slowly. "If you had known, what? You'd have left? Broken off your engagement? You had just gotten engaged and no one wanted your engagement or wedding ruined, so I kept my mouth shut. Then it just never came back up," he said. Heath nodded his acceptance of the explanation. "She was the only girl I ever loved," Eugene said looking the direction that Bethany had gone. "She still carries herself the same way. Like she's not pretending to be anyone she isn't. We almost got engaged, you know?" Heath shook his head that he did not know. "Right around the time you got engaged. Right before we broke up. I was about to buy a ring," Eugene explained.

"Do you still love her?" Heath asked quietly.

Eugene stared into the night, thinking. "I don't know. I don't know if I ever could after everything she's done."

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" Heath asked after a pause.

"No. My research and my practice take up so much of my time that I don't think I'd have any desire for that. And besides, I have all these nieces and nephews to take care of me in my old age," Eugene said smiling at Heath. "Let's go back into dinner."


End file.
